Stemmen til min fiolin (the voice to my violin)
by Stjerne Siren
Summary: Lukas has two best friends: Hannah and Mathias, but they are both together. He spends his time playing his violin alone in a corner of their coffee shop in Denmark. What happens though, when the aspiring musician meets the girl of his dreams, and she happens to be Hannahs friend? It may all be to perfect, of 'course fate is always kind, but maybe, just maybe, it will be this time.


**Stemmen til Min Fiolin (The Voice to My Violin)**

**A/N: I don't speak Norsk or Dansk. If anything is incorrect, let me know and I will edit it. This is a commission for my big sister Nor-Nor. I didn't like this chapter so I re-wrote it, which is why I took so long…**

_The quietest flower is the most beautiful._

_**Ch. 1~The Initial Trials of Lukas Bondevik and the Opening of the Mermaid Café **_

There are few places in this world where the magic of love truly happens, however a small café in Ærøskøbing achieved this in more ways than one. It became the most closely-guarded secret of all Danish lovers, and only because of two very special people. Neither had expected that their lives would ever be intertwined, but neither did they expect that it would come in the oddest way.

Lukas Bondevik was an aspiring musician whose career had gone nowhere in Norway, and was now failing in Denmark. The pitiful wages he earned at a nearby flower shop did nothing to ease the strain, and there was he, barely 17, struggling just to eat. He'd almost given up on his dream of being a musician, when he met _him. _

Mathias Kohler was inspiration in the form of a young Danish man with spiky blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. They met on a dock, or rather, the Dane almost ran Lukas over with his bike. He'd been speeding across the docks, chasing seagulls and whooping, when he'd heard the surprised squeak, he had instantly dumped his bike over, sending him spiraling into the sea.

He'd simply laughed as he'd clambered back up, apologized, and then introduced himself. Lukas was shy, so the enormous friendliness caught him off guard, but he'd be lying if he wasn't happy at the thought of having a friend. After all, he'd been living there for several months but he hadn't made any friends; Mathias would be his first.

They went out for coffee; Mathias paying as a way to apologize for almost running the violinist over. Most of the time it was the Dane talking and Lukas listening, but soon the energetic man pulled the Norwegian out of his shell. He admitted to his predicament with money which caused his new friend to insist he stayed with him in his apartment.

At first Lukas refused, believing that no good could come from trusting a total stranger, but as the other kept talking, he realized that there could be no harm in simply trying it out, after all, no rent! So he did. He moved in with Mathias and learned very soon that it was a good thing he had.

Mathias was messy, and ridiculously so. Lukas paid his rent through the tedious chores of cleaning the house, cooking, and of 'course, keeping Mathias from turning the place into a dump. Mathias had gone to college for business in hopes of opening his own café one day in the small sea-side port.

It was his dream, and now he'd finally reached senior year, and was excitedly going to finish. There was, however, one thing Mathias had never counted on, and that was a girl named Hannah. She transferred over to Copenhagen's main college during her senior year and had recently arrived. Her major was in genetics, and she was terribly good at Science.

Of 'course, she was just the kind of firecracker that attracted burning flames of excitement to her, like Mathias. Even a fool could have predicted the impending crush that my Danish room-mate began to feel for her. She was smart, funny, pretty, and lively. Girls like Hannah were one in a million; a rare breed of fire you were lucky to find.

On the other hand, Mathias, though he tries, is not very good at romance. He knew a lot about it, and probably had more great ideas than anyone else Lukas had ever seen, but they always back-fired. Or at least, that's what Mathias and Lukas both thought. Hannah's mother was one of those select few who adored mysteries, and Hannah loved Romance.

It didn't take long for her to figure out it was Mathias, and when she confronted him about it he dissolved into tears. That's when the two both got to see the gentle, empathetic side of Hannah. Up until then they'd only ever seen her as two things: Lively and easily angered.

They started going out after that and then discovered their equal love of mermaids, so they named the café they opened together the _mermaid café. _Lukas felt joy that Mathias was realizing the entirety of his dream, and that the two even let him stay with them. He had expected to be kicked out when Hannah moved in, but wasn't, and soon they were an inseparable trio.

Still, loneliness was filling up Lukas as he watched his two best friends enjoy the others company, reveling in their almost perfect relationship. They were two types of explosives put together, and sometimes they couldn't hold back and shouts would ring in the small apartment, but it never lasted long, and they always made up.

That is what he wanted; a love that was so pure even an argument meant nothing. Still, he was much to shy, a silent enigma that baffled anyone who was not Mathias or Hannah. The Norwegian would stand in a specially marked corner and play his violin all day, letting the notes stem from the melody in his heart alone.

And he remembers that one rainy day where everything changed; remembers it so well he can hear the rain pattering on the windows; recite word for word what Hannah and Mathias were chatting about behind the counter. He remembers the melancholy, but soft tune, flitting from his violin as he played; but most of all he remembers _her_.

Kayla was an angel; nothing could dissuade Lukas that this was a fact. She had long, untamed, brown hair that frizzed slightly from the rain. Her eyes were green, but seemed a haunting sea-grey in the soft light of the café. Her face was round, she was short, her shoulders were neither broad nor slim, and her curves were only noticeably larger than average in her hips. Yet Lukas thought she was striking; the definition of perfection.

Instantly he could tell she was shy when she glanced away to avoid his gaze. His heart fluttered. Perhaps there was someone in this world who was as shy as he; the thought made butterflies swim in his stomach. Hannah ran out from behind the counter and tackle-hugged the shorter, but older girl. "Storesøster! _**(Big sister!)**_" She called happily, excited to see her non-blood family member.

"Hej _**(Hi)**_." She grinned. "This is a nice café!" she commented. "Are you sure it's all right for me to work here?" Hannah waved a hand in annoyance, turning to lead her toward the back as Mathias, in all his 6'8" glory came out to meet her. "Of 'course I'm sure! Oh by the way, Kayla this is Mathias, Mathias this is Kayla." She introduced, beaming and blushing all at the same time.

Kayla merely gave him a small smile and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you…" she blinked as Hannah gestured to Lukas, and he realized he'd stopped playing. "This is Lukas, our friend and room-mate, the aspiring musician!" she cheered happily and Mathias applauded loudly, both striking a dramatic pose. Kayla smiled and chuckled at the pair before walking over and holding out her hand to the violinist. "Nice to meet you to Lukas."

He felt his heart race and his face heat up, though he didn't let any of the turmoil show on his face. He carefully took her hand and shook it. "Kayla." He greeted softly, not able to say more than that for fear his voice would crack and betray his interest. He liked her yes, but he didn't know anything about her, and he was highly logical, so he'd only ask her out when he knew that she was the right one.

As Kayla vanished behind the counter with his other two friends, Lukas let a huge grin spread across his face. Perhaps, things were going to start looking up for him after all, and maybe even he would have the happiness of his friends, or better.

He couldn't wait to find out. 

**TBC…**

**A/N: All right so this is, well, very tardy, and I feel bad, but the only reason I had time for it at all is because I didn't have internet, so I couldn't work on anything. I hope this isn't to bad and that you all enjoy it! Hannah and Kayla are based of me and Nor-Nor (I'm not boasting, I'm relaying what others have said about me just fyi.)**

Denmark is Mathias. Lukas is Norway.  
Yes, there is a café, you know you all love the idea! (and of Mathias's height…)

To the EXTREMELY rude guest and their review:  
Ew? You know what people used to say that to me in the hallway of middleschool, and you know what? None of them have made it into college like I have! None of them are in AP classes! And NONE of them could ever write more than a paragraph, let alone a story. So my first thought: you are a fool and a bully.

Second I happen to know some Danish and have done extensive research on the Nordic languages. Yes I use Wikipedia, my language app on my iPod, and google translate. I'm looking for native speakers to correct it, not whiny brats. Also did you notice that this is set in DENMARK? Last I checked they spoke dansk in Denmark! So Hej is the correct word to use.

Third Did you realize that this story isn't for you? Its for my friend. I happened to decide to publish it. I don't give a lort what you think. The only reason I put myself in the story is to show the close relationship between Kayla and I. So shut your whiny trap, its my story, not yours.

Fourth. You were born with the right to tact (look up 'rights' in a government book, if you have one.) I suggest you use it! Words are not your plaything to hurt people with you ko, now get off your high horse. If you can show me proof that you can write and actually have the GUTS to use your account and not review anonymously if you want me to take you seriously, 'cause right now, I really don't.

Also do you know Norway at all? Thought not. He's a fictional character in a human AU, of 'course he's not going to be a perfect replica of Norway since I didn't come up with him!

Finally I know there are errors. But I sort of have to graduate and I'm working on a book that will possibly be published, so I don't have time to go over every little thing and I just don't have an editor for my fanfiction 'cause it isn't a big deal to me, and frankly after your rude, unacceptable behavior, I hardly think you should expect me to take your words to heart. So make like an ostrich and stuff your head in a hole because you should be ashamed of yourself.

~Stjerne


End file.
